No Entry : Change of heart
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Oneshot. Michiru finds herself falling out of love with Haruka and in love with her lover's best friend, Makoto Kino. AU. HarukaMichiru MakotoMichiru


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Summary: Oneshot. Michiru finds herself falling out of love with Haruka and in love with her lover's best friend, Makoto Kino. AU.

Warning : If you're not interested in seeing Michiru and Makoto together then please don't read this. Also, for this plot Haruka just has to 'suffer' so... that's about it. Let me know what you think!

A special thanks to Silver Sailor Ganymede for beta reading this story,

* * *

**No Entry: Change of Heart**

By

Amnesia Nymph

* * *

It was impossible to keep her eyes off of _her. _Michiru smiled as the brunette stepped closer to her.

''So Haruka's not going to be at school today?'' Makoto asked her friend. Michiru could only nod.

''She wasn't feeling well this morning,'' she finally whispered after a couple of minutes. Somehow she had the urge to jump into the taller woman's arms and start kissing her. Of course she didn't do it: it would be a wrong thing to do; it wouldn't be fair on either of them.

Makoto smiled a bit. ''Too bad,'' she paused for a moment. ''But that's her loss and my gain.'' With that said she winked down at the smaller girl. Michiru could only blush as Makoto put an arm around her shoulder. Together they started to walk towards the school building. ''I guess it's just you and me then.'' Again the other remained silent, trying her best to hide her blush from her friend as her thoughts went back to their first meeting just a few days beforehand.

_Flashback_

Michiru leaned against the balcony railing, staring down at the city beneath her. It was a warm day. You could easily sense that the summer was about to start. Just three more weeks left of school and then they'd be off for a whole month. A smile appeared on her lips. Everything was going well. Her grades had really improved since she had started college.

The same counted for her lover. Haruka Tenoh. Ever since they had moved in together things had seemed so perfect. At least she had thought they were... With that she turned around again, her smile fading as she did. Behind her, though the glass doors, she could see Haruka and a brunette. They were talking about something that seemed both important as funny.

The brunette's name was Makoto Kino. She was Haruka's best friend but until today she had never met the other woman. Now she wished she had never met Makoto at all. Ever since she had walked through the door she had been on the smaller girl's mind. All of a sudden school didn't matter anymore. Exams didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not even Haruka was important any longer. No, the only thing Michiru could see was Makoto.

_'What's wrong with me?' _It was impossible that she was falling for her lover's best friend. Not only was it wrong, she didn't believe in love at first sight: it was just a fairytale. Convincing herself that she was just tired Michiru sat down on the plastic chair that stood behind her. A loud sigh escaped her lips. She had to try to get Makoto out of her mind. Ofcourse this was in vain. It didn't matter how hard she tried.

_End Flashback_

When Michiru snapped out of her thoughts again she noticed that she was sitting in her usual spot in class again. Unconsciously she had followed Makoto back here. The teacher hadn't arrived yet though. '

'Daydreaming again?'' someone suddenly asked causing the aqua haired girl jump and look up at a raven-haired girl. It was Rei, one of Michiru's close friends.

Rei usually didn't even bother to show up at school but today seemed different. Then again, to Michiru this day was nothing but ordinary.

''Good morning to you too.'' Michiru said, shrugging. She hoped Rei wouldn't notice anything about her behaviour. The last thing she wanted or needed was someone to make things more complicated than they already were.

No such luck of course. ''Kaioh, you're blushing... Were you having perverted thoughts again?'' Rei mused causing Michiru's blush to grow deeper.

''I can't believe you said that!'' she yelped. A few of their fellow pupils turned their heads to look at the two but then turned back again after seeing the cold glare on Rei's face. The last thing they wanted was to have a short-tempered girl to get angry with them for minding other people's bussiness. After all, Rei was known for her sudden outbursts. Most people found it hard to believe that someone as elegant and reserved as Michiru even hung around with someone like Rei.

''So it's true?'' Rei blinked a couple of times. ''You've been acting weird ever since this week started.''

Now it was Michiru's turn to be confused. It was Wednesday now. ''You came to school...?'' This had to mean that Rei had been here on Monday and Tuesday as well. ''Am I that blind?''

''Probably'' Rei nodded in reply. ''My parents forced me to go to school like a good little girl. Usually I wouldn't listen but they promised me a car if I would did pay attention to them for once.''

The aqua-haired girl couldn't help it but giggle upon hearing this. Rei was really easy to manipulate. All you had to do was promise her something she wanted. Then again, she was pretty good with that manipulating thing as well. Somehow she always got what she wanted in the end. ''You're so silly.''

Rei rolled her eyes. ''Anyway, you're changing the subject. What's up?''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Michiru decided to act dumb. She really didn't want anyone to know about these strange feelings she had developed for Makoto.

''Of course not.'' The raven-haired girl leaned back against her chair. ''If you won't tell me I guess I'll just have to ask Haruka. Or maybe that pretty brunette you're hanging around with all the time.''

''W-what?'' Michiru stammered.

''Oh you know, the one who always makes you act like an in-love high school girl. The one who always makes you blush by flirting with you and holding you closely. The one who suddenly appeared this Monday...'' The smile on Rei's face told her that she knew more than she was letting on.

''Makoto.'' Michiru hissed. She was really getting annoyed with Rei right now. If someone would hear this it would be in the school's newpaper before she could even deny it. ''She's Haruka's best friend. And I am not blushing and acting like a stupid high school girl who's in love...''

''You were in high school up until a few months ago.'' Rei reminded her friend.

Michiru just rolled her eyes. ''You very well know what I mean.'' She paused for a moment. ''Besides I love Haruka. I only hang around with Makoto because she's Ruka's friend.''

Once again Rei rolled her eyes. ''Right.'' Before any of them could say anything else the door to the classroom opened, revealing a brown-haired woman.

''I am not dead yet!'' the woman cheered.

''Oh god, she's drunk again,'' Michiru whispered as Rei nodded. This wasn't the first time their teacher had come to school while being drunk. It usually meant a lot of fun but most of them came to school to actually learn something.

''So I accidentally walked into a store instead of the school building,'' the brown-haired teacher said, acting as if they had been talking for quite some time now. ''And this woman who called herself a...saliewoman or something told me 'this is not the school building ma'am'. And I was like 'I damn well know what my school looks like'. You wouldn't believe the nerve of that woman. She started to point at cans and beauty products and told me that I was in a damn store.''

''She isn't only drunk...'' Rei said, raising an eyebrow. ''She has also been sniffing something.''

''That's not funny,'' Michiru hissed. She was seriously worrying about Ms. Haruna now though.

''Anyway, I took a good look around and whadya know?!'' Ms. Haruka said while twirling around the room. Somehow she managed to land in her chair in front of her desk without harming either herself or her students. ''She was right! I was in a store.'' After looking around the classroom a couple of times the teacher broke down into fits of hysterical laughter.

A blonde with a red bow in her hair turned around in her chair, looking directly at Michiru. ''Do you have a cellphone. I think we'd better call a cab for her or something like that.''

''Whatcha mean?!'' Ms Haruna yelled in frustration. Her mood had completely changed. ''Ya'll think I am drunk don't cha?'' Everyone simply replied by nodding. ''Well screw ya'll!'' the teacher yelled. ''You're not worthy of listening to my boring ramblings anyway. I am gonna go home.'' With that she stood up again and walked towards the door.

The strangest thing of this all was that she would probably appear at school tomorrow again, pretending and acting like nothing happened. When Haruna had disappeared down the hallway again most of the students stood up. No one really was planning on staying here.

''I'm going outside, coming with me?'' Rei asked her smaller friend who simply shook her head.

''I think I'll stay here until the hour's over,'' Michiru replied. Rei wanted to ask about it but decided not to; the look on her friend's face told her she wanted to be alone right now.

''I'll see you later then.'' With that the raven-haired girl followed the rest of her fellow pupils and walked out of the classroom, leaving Michiru behind.

She just sat there for a couple of minutes, not noticing the person who had walked into the room.

''Michiru?'' a familiar voice asked. Michiru didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Immidiately she forgot all about her drunk teacher and all her other worries. All she wanted to do right now was run. Or find a way to avoid a conversation with the brunette. She was in love with Haruka for crying out loud!

''Are you alright?'' Makoto stepped closer to the nervous looking girl.

Michiru had no idea why the other would assume she wasn't feeling alright. At least that was until her sight started to get blurry. And before she knew it everything turned black. All she could hear was Makoto's voice on the background.

_----_

Michiru slowly opened her eyes again. It took her quite some time before her eyes had adjusted to the light but when they did she noticed she was no longer in the classroom. She was now lying on a bed in what seemed to be the hospital. She blinked a couple if times before she noticed the two figures in front of her. One she recognized as Makoto. The other woman she didn't know: she was probably a nurse or something.

Michiru gazed up at Makoto. ''W-what happened?'' she wondered aloud, waiting for the other to answer.

''You fainted. Did you have any breakfast this morning?''

The aqua haired girl shook her head; she hadn't been able to eat much lately.

''That's probably why you fainted,'' the other woman said. ''I'd better leave you alone to rest now. I'll be back soon with something to eat. I have to attend surgery first.'' Michiru just nodded in reply as she watched the nurse walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

This surely wasn't good news. She had hoped that the nurse would tell Makoto to let Michiru rest for a moment but unfortunately she hadn't. Michiru already had trouble being close to Makoto with Haruka around so how the hell was she going to remain calm now? But here she was, sitting in the same room as Makoto, just the two of them. Michiru stared down at her hands, feeling very embarassed about this whole situation. Suddenly she felt someone cup her face and she looked up again. Michiru was staring right into Makoto's eyes.

''Makoto?'' she asked when she noticed the look on the other's face.

''Hush…'' the brunette whispered as she slowly moved in closer. Then without any further warning she pressed her lips against Michiru's, forcing her tongue into the other's mouth. Michiru didn't seem to mind though; instead of pulling back she found herself pulling the taller woman closer to her. Before any of them even knew it was happening Makoto was sitting on top of the smaller girl, never breaking the kiss.

Slowly Makoto's hand reached for Michiru's, pinning the smaller girl down beneath her. Finally they broke away, looking down at each other with a look of desire in their eyes. Michiru hadn't even realized Makoto felt this way. Then again, maybe Makoto had other motives for doing this.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, anything but no words would come out. Instead of that she pressed her lips on Michiru's once more. This time it didn't last long. A loud knock on the door was enough to make Makoto jump. Quickly she crawled off the smaller girl, regaining her cool composure. Just when she sat on the chair next to Michiru's bed the door opened, revealing a tall blonde.

''Ruka!'' Michiru cheered, still a bit dazed from the other's kiss.

''I cam here as soon as I heard what happened. How are you feeling?'' Haruka asked, noticing the blush on her girlfriend's cheeks.

''F-fine..'' Michiru stammered. ''Just a bit dizzy that's all. The docter said I just need something to eat. It's just that, nothing seriously.'' With that said she looked at Makoto, who was still sitting behind them. ''Right Mako?''

The brunette looked up in shock. It was obvious that she was amazed about the fact that Michiru wasn't angry or anything.

''Right" she finally replied, hoping Haruka wouldn't notice a thing. _'I can't believe I did that.'_

Haruka bend down to place a kiss on her lover's lips. Michiru slightly returned it but not all too much. Somehow she felt uncomfortable kissing Haruka. Maybe it was because of Makoto's presence.

Slowly Haruka pulled back again. ''I'll get you something to eat from the cantine down the hall.'' Haruka turned around again, smiling down at Makoto before walking out of the room.

When the tomboy had closed the door behind her again both took a deep breath. Luckily Haruka hadn't noticed nor seen anything.

''I shouldn't have done thatm'' Makoto said as she stood up from the chair she sat on. ''Haruka is my friend.''

''Mak...'' Michiru started but was cut off by the other.

''Just forget it ever happened. I won't tell Haruka. And I hope you won't either. She's my friend and I don't want to...''

''Lose her...'' Michiru finished for Makoto. Somehow hearing this made her feel even more terrible about what had happened, but she simply didn't want to forget all of this. She had enjoyed the kiss.

The taller girl nodded before slowly stepping towards the door. Just when she reached for the handle Haruka walked in again.

''Hiya Kino.'' Then she noticed the strange look on her friend's face. ''Something wrong?''

''Just remembered I've got some things to do.'' Makoto lied. ''I'll see you at school tomorrow. If not I'll drop by your house later on.'' And without any further hesitation she brushed past the blonde, walking out of the room.

''Strange.'' Haruka commented before closing the door again and holding up a candy bar. ''I wanted to get you something else but that food looked like it has been in there ever since the second world war so I saved you the horror.''

Michiru giggled upon hearing this. She didn't feel happy at all but she couldn't be bothered to worry Haruka as well.

-----

The next day of school Haruka just dropped her girlfriend off. She had of course already noticed Michiru's strange behaviour but she had decided not to ask about it. If Michiru wanted to tell her she would do it eventually. There was no point in asking questions when you knew you wouldn't get an answer.

Makoto greeted them as usual. For a moment even Michiru wondered if it only had been a dream after all, but the look in the brunette's eyes told her otherwise; it really happened.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning'' Haruka said, smiling up at her friend. ''Finished that mysterious errand of yours?''

Makoto blinked a couple of times before she remembered the other day. ''Ah yeah. Done. Finished and put in the past.''

Haruka laughed slightly. ''Anyway, I'm planning on skipping class today. I'm too tired. Take good care of my chick, will ya?'' Haruka asked her friend causing Michiru to blush heavily. Surely Haruka hadn't meant it that way but still...

''Will do boss,'' Makoto said, saluting.

''Good'' Haruka smiled before starting the engine again. She now turned her attention to the blushing Michiru. ''I'll pick you up after school.''

The aqua haired girl just nodded before bending down to place a kiss on the tomboy's lips. She could feel Makoto's eyes burn in her back.

A few minutes later when Haruka was out of sight both girls turned to face each other.

''About yesterday...'' Michiru started, not looking directly at the other. ''That was a mistake. I am sorry.'' Last night Michiru had done a lot of thinking about their situation and had come to the conclusion that she could never be with Makoto. It wasn't love after all. It couldn't be. _'Just lust or something.' _She reminded herself.

Makoto smiled a bit. ''It's alright. I started this... I'm sorry too.'' With that said she extended her hand. ''Friends?''

A smile appeared on Michiru's lips as she nodded. ''Friends.'' She finally replied, shaking the other's hand. She was glad Makoto wasn't angry or something. After the brunette left so suddenly the day before she had feared she would hate her or something. "What about Haruka?'' she finally asked.

''She doesn't have to know. It was a mistake and you're sorry, right?''

Michiru nodded although she wasn't so convinced about this herself. She didn't regret returning the kiss. She had actually liked it. Makoto seemed to notice the hesitation causing her to raise an eyebrow.

''I see,'' Makoto finally said.

''What?'' Michiru was confused, she really didn't understand what the other had meant by that.

Makoto didn't even bother to reply and just turned around. She couldn't do this to Haruka. They were best friends. Michiru surely was a very attractive woman but she couldn't risk losing Haruka over her.

''Wait!'' she heard Michiru's voice come from behind her. She stopped with walking away but didn't turn around. ''I am sorry if I did something to make you angry or upset but...''

The brunette turned around again. ''You didn't do anything, don't worry.'' She paused for a moment. ''But I did. And for that I apologize.'' Makoto wanted to say more but before she could Michiru had pressed their lips together once more. At first she wanted to push the other away but she didn't have the strength to do so. With that she picked the smaller girl up from the ground as Michiru put her legs around the other's waist.

They didn't break the kiss. Makoto no longer had control over her body. Slowly she pressed Michiru against the wall, moving her lips down to the aqua haired girl's neck. This was wrong and they both knew it. It didn't seem to stop them though. They were lucky it was still early and there was no one around. They could easily be spotted here.

'''M-maybe...'' Michiru stammered. She wanted the other to stop but on the other hand she didn't want that either. Right now she was too confused to think. All she could feel was Makoto's lips on her exposed skin. ''A-nother place...'' She managed to say. Makoto slowly pulled back a bit.

''You're probably right.'' Both seem to have forgotten all about Haruka. They seemed to be ignoring all the problems and trouble this was going to cause. She put the blushing Michiru down again with a wink. ''You do realize what you're doing, right?''

''I know.'' The aqua haired girl whispered. She couldn't care less right now.

-----

The next thing Michiru remembered was waking up next to the brunette in an unfamiliar place, which was probably Makoto's bedroom. She didn't have the slightest idea of how they had come here though. Makoto was still asleep, which made it easier for Michiru to reflect on what happened. She now knew that her feelings for the brunette wasn't just lust. It meant so much more.

She was in love with Makoto.

It would've been so easy if it hadn't been for Haruka. She was in love with Makoto but her blonde lover made it impossible for them to be together. At least in public. Michiru could already tell she didn't want to go on cheating on Haruka like this. But what would Makoto do? What was it Makoto wanted? To tell Haruka and for them to be together no matter what? Or wasn't she planning on losing Haruka's friendship over her?

''A penny for your thoughts?'' a voice suddenly asked. Michiru smiled a bit while sitting up and looking down at the brunette.

''Good afternoon,'' the aqua-haired girl whispered, bending down to place a kiss on the other's lips. At first Makoto didn't reply to it but then she wrapped her arms around the other's waist, pulling her closer as she started to return the kiss.

A few minutes later they parted again. Both were slightly out of breath. ''Makoto.''

''Michiru.''

Both started in unison. They blinked a couple of times before laughing. This surely was strange. ''You first, Michiru.''

The smaller girl blushed but then slowly lay down again, drawing herself closer to the other. She was now resting on Makoto's chest with her head. ''I love you,'' she finally whispered, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds. She knew it was too soon to say but she was sure of it. She had fallen for the brunette the moment she walked through the door four days ago. Four days. To Michiru it had seemed like an eternity ago since she met Makoto. Had it really been just four days?

''I love you too.'' Makoto said, sighing.

Michiru smiled a bit. It felt good to know but somehow she knew there was a 'but' following.

''But this is wrong,'' the other whispered while playing with a strand of Michiru's hair. ''Haruka has been my best friend ever since I moved to Tokyo. She has always been there for me. And look how I am returning the favour: I'm sleeping with her girlfriend.''

The aqua haired girl nodded, slowly drawing circles on the other's stomach with her finger. ''So this was just a one time thing, then?''

''Until... No.'' Makoto finally said. ''This is just a mere interruption.''

A small yet honest smile appeared on Michiru's lips. ''I can live with that.'' She giggled. ''I'd better get dressed. School's ending soon.'' With that said she pointed at the clock across the room. They only had thirty more minutes before Haruka would pick her up from school.

Makoto watched the aqua haired beauty get up. ''Haruka's really lucky you know...''

''Maybe" came the reply. After all, she used to think she was lucky and although she loved Haruka dearly she couldn't help it but feel attracted to Makoto. In the end she had gotten what she wanted but not what she needed. At least, not right now. But it was like Makoto said. This was just a mere interruption. If they were meant to be they would certainly be together some day.

-------

Michiru and Makoto had made it on time. They had arrived back at school just a few minutes before the day was over. Luckily Haruka hadn't decided to come early or else they'd have a lot of explaining to do.

The aqua haired girl was now leaning against a tree, staring at the car that drove into her direction. When she recognized it as Haruka's a smile appeared on her lips. Slowly she got up and started to wave.

A few seconds later the car stopped. Haruka slowly rolled down the window. ''Good afternoon, need a ride?''

Michiru giggled. ''Well, if you insist.'' With that she started to walk towards the car.

''So how was your day eh?'' The blonde tomboy asked. She ofcourse noticed the change of look on Michiru's face. Her lover had gone from sad to happy again.

''Not too bad,'' Michiru smirked. ''Not too bad at all...''

The End

* * *

Did I like the ending? In some weird way I do... At least I didn't break Haruka and Michiru up but I didn't break Makoto and Michiru up either so... I'll leave the rest up to your imagination,. 


End file.
